


Cake

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cake, Chubby Dipper, Chubby Kink, Demon Bill, Fat dipper, Feedism, Food Kink, M/M, binge eating, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gives into disire and digs into his left over cake, only for a certain dream demon to find him and make the desert all that much more sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> What was the point of my existence again?

Dipper paced back and forth in the kitchen, his heavy footsteps ringing loud throughout the empty shack. On the table infront of him sat Mabel's and his left over birthday cake. Mabel had loaded the cake with banana pudding, with slices of bananas and strawberries hidden inbetween. The cake was slathered in pink and blue icing, toped with about three bottles of edible glitter. Mabel had really out done herself, the cake had been amazing and the last chunk sat here, infront of Dipper and as he paced he brought his pudgy hands up, feeling and squishing his large fat rolls under his constricting grey shirt, was this really worth it?

He was already severly overweight, being a little over 300 pounds, with a massive, doughy gut that dropped low over his constricting sweats, large, plump hips with thick thighs, and a overly round face that housed his puffy chipmunk like cheeks.

He chewed on his already raw lip, trying to hold back his desire to dig into the cake with his bare hands. He was supposed to be losing weight, not gulping down more food and gaining more. He would be letting everyone down; Mabel, Ford, Stan, they all encouraged his decision to lose some weight, and he'd been trying really hard recently, even going to the gym, even if only for a half hour. He wanted them to be proud of him, but with this mouth watering treat infront of him, he knew that he couldn't resist.

He waddled over to the table, throwing himself down into the old, wobbily chair, it creaked under his enormous weight, his wide ass spilling over the side, he prayed the chair wouldn't break. His buldging gut was squished into the table as he leaned forward and brought his meaty, pudgy hands into the large piece of cake. He ripped a chunk off, the thick pink icing filling inbetween his chunky fingers, he shoved the first bite into his mouth, not caring about the frosting that stained his fat cheeks and shirt. He barely chewed before swallowing, then hastily gobbled up another piece, loving the sweetness that coated his tongue as it rolled down his throat.

He continued for awhile, too lost in his sugary sweet heaven to notice the shift in magical energy, only to register the new presence when two toned, tan arms wrapped around his thick chest,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Bill's honeysuckle voice sent a riveting shiver down the large burnette's spine, he almost choked on his food, jumping slightly at the sudden contact and smooth voice,

"B-Bill! W-when did you-"

"Shh."

Bill suddenly spun the chair around, placing a delicate finger on his frosting stained lips, gazing down at the large boy beneath him, taking in his messy appearance. Dipper's tight, revealing shirt show cased every thick roll of fat the boy possessed, the bottom of the shirt riding up, revealing his pale drooping belly below. his bulging gut and upper chest were splattered in pink and blue frosting, along with his chubby cheeks and pudgy mits, man did the kid look absolutely sinful like this.

"Thanks for leaving some for me Pine Tree."

Bill leaned down, smashing his soft, smooth lips with Dipper's raw, frosting coated ones, licking up the sugary goodness that stuck heavily to his mouth. He slipped his pink tongue in between the boy's sugary lips, tasting the liquidy pudding that resided inside. Dipper moaned into the demon's mouth, forgetting about his stained hands and gripping Bill's fine pressed yellow shirt with his fat, chunky mits.

Bill stratled the larger boy, sitting comfortly on his thick thighs, he ran his hands down Dipper's doughy body, gripping and tugging at all the kid's glorious fat rolls and lumps that littered his enormous belly. He dug his slender fingers deep into one of the kid's many fat pockets, earning another soft moan before Bill broke the kiss. Dipper licked up the blue stained saliva, eyes filled with lust and disire.

"B-Bill we s-should stop, I'm not supposed to be doing this."

Through Dipper's heated and flustered emotions Bill could sense a heavy shame oozing from the boy. But Bill smiled, personally he loved the kid like this, a thick, round blob that Bill could dig his claws into, he purred as he nuzzled his face into the other's pudding covered face, licking up a piece of strawberry that was stuck there,

"Who cares Pine Tree, I think you look fucking amazing right now."

Dipper whined, smashing his lips into the demon's once again, soaking in more of the wonderful words of praise the demon mumbled in to his ear. Bill chuckled at his sapling's actions, braking the kiss and watching the disappointing pout that formed on the kid's blue stained lips.

"Hey kid, let me feed you."

Dipper's mocha eyes widened at the request, his face a burning scarlet as he he nervously darted his large eyes to the side,

"Ah I don't- I don't know Bill, I'm already so..."

The poor kid tried to cover up his bulging belly, failing at pulling the rising fabric back over his bloated form. Bill brought his hand down to the kid's large gut, massaging and kneeding into the mushy flesh,

"Don't worry kid, it'll only make you look more beautiful."

The shameful fog cleared, becoming a lustful need for rough touches and praise. Bill reached behind the burnette's large form, riping a large chunk from the cake before slowly working it into the kid's watering mouth.

Dipper hated what Bill was doing to him. How he used Dipper's weakness to bring the chubby brunette to his metaphorical knees and the way the demon felt his chunky form up had Dipper practicly begging for more. He hated this, but absolutely loved it at the same time. He excepted the food fed to him, running his tongue over his bitten lips and sucking roughly on Bill's tan, slender fingers.

This wasn't the first time the demon had done this, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, but Dipper would never get used to the wonderful way Bill made him feel, it left him breathless and in a heat of wonderful bliss and Dipper wanted to feel like this forever, if only the demon didnt like to tease him so.

For the third time today Bill broke away, stepping off the larger boy and snapping his fingers, cleaning himself off, leaving his sapling a delicious mess.

"Well that was fun. See you around kid."

And with that Bill disappeared, leaving Dipper alone, slathered in glittery frosting and runny pudding. His thick tummy rumbled but the absence of his beloved demon left an empty hole in his gut and no amount of cake stuffing could fill it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly descending into sinful hell
> 
> But that's okay.


End file.
